When people are active in cold and/or windy weather, they use protective outerwear such as hats, headbands, earmuffs, and other outerwear for the purpose of keeping their ears from being exposed to the elements. These outerwear ear protectors may be used alone or under different protective headgear, such as helmets used for sport or work related safety.
Many helmets, especially those used in hockey, bicycling, and work safety, do not fully cover the ears leaving the ears susceptible to harsh weather. Some helmets are equipped with removable ear pads, but these are helmet specific and can neither be used alone nor be easily interchangeable with other helmets.
Different problems can be encountered depending on the activity performed or the outerwear used. When used alone, a headband or hat no matter the thickness will still leave a gap between the back of the ear and the head. As well during activity, the headband or hat will ride up exposing portions of, or the entire, ear to uncomfortable weather. Further, the person is often adjusting the head wear causing distraction and frustration which leads to poor performance.
Many concerns arise when insulating ear wear is used under helmets. Due to the requirement that protective headgear such as helmets fit snugly during activity for maximum safety, insulated ear wear such as earmuffs and thicker hats or headbands do not fit under helmets. Thin, wicking headbands fit under helmets and help with forehead perspiration, but are limited by the following difficulties. Thin headbands do not have extra ear insulation, do not cover the gap between the ear and the head, and also ride up increasing ear exposure to inclement weather.
When used under helmets to provide increased ear coverage, balaclavas also have concerns. Balaclavas do not readily move with a person's head and neck movements thus coming out of alignment, restricting the person's field of vision and requiring constant adjustment. If the balaclava is thin enough to fit under various helmets and provide coverage for the gap between the ear and head, it still lacks thick material covering the ears to provide optimum wind and cold protection.
The optimal solution to these concerns is ear protection that can be used alone or is easily interchangeable between helmets of different sizes, styles, brands and configurations. This ear protection should be made of material that is thin enough to be comfortably worn under a closely fitted helmet, but has increased protection around the ear area. This protection is in the form of thicker material covering the ear zone of the head, as well as tension provided by an elastic strip that allows a snug but comfortable fit around the ear. This combination of protection will substantially increase shielding of the ear from heat loss and wind discomfort.